staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Sierpnia 1999
TVP 1 07.20 07 zgłoś się (12/20): Ścigany przez samego siebie - serial kryminalny, Polska 1982 08.20 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Biblioteka rodzinna - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 09.30 Podwórko za chmurką - program dla dzieci 10.00 Gwiezdny pirat (1/7) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1998 10.30 MdM po godzinach - program rozrywkowy 11.20 Pop Kanał - wydanie wakacyjne (2) 11.30 Zwierzęta świata: Profile natury (2/6): Ostatnie dżungle w Afryce (2) - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 1996 (stereo) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Klan (212,213,214) - telenowela, Polska 1999 13.35 Kino letnie: W drodze na mecz (All centro dell'area di rigore/The Road Trip) - film obyczajowy, Francja/Włochy/Szwajcaria 1996 15.15 Polskie lato 15.30 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 15.40 Polskie lato 16.15 Moda na sukces (918) - telenowela, USA 1991 (22 min) 16.35 Polskie lato 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 George i Leo (5/11) - serial komediowy, USA 1997 17.45 Polskie lato 18.00 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.25 Credo - magazyn katolicki 18.50 Studio Sopot Festiwal 19.00 Wieczorynka: Przygody kota Filemona, Bajki Misia i Margolci 19.15 Jutro weekend - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Viper (10) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996 21.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 21.20 Sprawa dla reportera 21.50 Hity Czasu na dokument: Prawdziwy Ojciec Chrzestny - film dokumentalny 22.45 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 23.25 Wiadomości i Sport 23.45 Gorąco polecam: Arizona Dream - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Francja 1993, reż. Emir Kusturica, wyk. Johnny Deep, Jerry Lewis, Faye Dunaway, Lili Taylor (135 min) 02.00 ABC brydża (powt.) 02.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Jest jak jest (4/19): Czerwono-zielona papuga - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1993 09.00 Pogranicze w ogniu (16/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1990 10.00 Złote marzenia (32) - telenowela, Brazylia 1993 11.00 Hasło: Przygoda (15) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1993 11.30 Jego ekscelencja subiekt - komedia, Polska 1933 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Podróż... (10): Podróż do północnej Hiszpanii - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 14.10 Dozwolone od lat 40: Skaldowie 15.10 McGregorowie (60/65) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1993 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Piraci - teleturniej 16.40 Złotopolscy (98): Randka dla nieśmiałych - telenowela, Polska 1998 17.05 Mariologia w Kościele Polsko-Katolickim 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075850 19.00 Złotopolscy (99): Uśmiech Ilony - telenowela, Polska 1998 19.30 Lucky Luke (26-ost.) - film animowany, Francja 1982 20.00 Lśnienie (Stephen King's the Shining) (2/3) - horror, USA 1997 20.50 Zawsze Młodzi i film 21.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.15 Kancelaria adwokacka (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. David E. Kelley, wyk. Dylan McDermott, Lisa Gay Hamilton, Steve Harris, Kelli Williams (45 min) 00.05 Okna: Być feministką - program publicystyczny 00.45 Światowa piłka - magazyn piłkarski 01.10 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Mysz i kret - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy - serial dla dzieci 08.00 OTV 08.35 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Oczywiste, nieoczywiste - reportaż 09.50 (WP) Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków - felieton 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.20 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program rozrywkowy 11.10 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) W obliczu końca świata - film dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 12.50 (WP) Kobieta w bieli (11/12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Aline Issermann, wyk. Sandrine Bonnaire, Christian Brendel, Jean-Claude Adelin, Laure Killing 13.45 (WP) Wszechświat według Stephena Hawkinga - serial popularnonaukowy 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Tylko głupcy i konie - serial komediowy 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 OTV 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 OTV 19.05 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Kosmiczna wyspa (Space Island One) (2/26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dirk Campbell, wyk. Judy Loe, Indra Ove, Angus Macinnes, Bruno Eyron 20.45 (WP) Pogranicza medycyny - magazyn medyczny 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Wakacje z taaką rybą - magazyn 21.30 OTV 22.00 (WP) Druga biesiada weselna - program artystyczny 23.05 (WP) Jezus z Montrealu (Jesus of Montreal) - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 1990, reż. Denys Arcand, wyk. Lothaire Bluteau, Catherine Wilkening, Johanne-Marie Tremblay, Denys Arcand (120 min) 01.05 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Mysz i kret - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Opowieści spod podłogi - Pożyczalscy - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.35 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 09.25 (WP) Oczywiste, nieoczywiste - reportaż 09.50 (WP) Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków - felieton 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.20 (WP) Wakacyjne rytmy - program rozrywkowy 11.10 (WP) Cuda pogody - serial popularnonaukowy 11.35 (WP) W obliczu końca świata - film dokumentalny 12.25 (WP) Rodzina Addamsów - serial komediowy 12.50 (WP) Kobieta w bieli (11/12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1997, reż. Aline Issermann, wyk. Sandrine Bonnaire, Christian Brendel, Jean-Claude Adelin, Laure Killing 13.45 (WP) Wszechświat według Stephena Hawkinga - serial popularnonaukowy 14.10 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 14.35 (WP) Tylko głupcy i konie - serial komediowy 15.05 (WP) Drużyna marzeń - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Żegnaj Rockefeller - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Waldemar Szarek, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Kamil Gierwatowski, Dominik Łoś (25 min) 16.00 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.25 Zaklęty dwór - serial przygodowy, Polska 1976, reż. Antoni Krauze, wyk. Krzysztof Jasiński, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Roman Wilhelmi, Jerzy Bińczycki (55 min) 17.30 Dolnośląski magazyn reporterów 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Garaż - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.05 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 20.00 (WP) Kosmiczna wyspa (Space Island One) (2/26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dirk Campbell, wyk. Judy Loe, Indra Ove, Angus Macinnes, Bruno Eyron 20.45 (WP) Pogranicza medycyny - magazyn medyczny 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Wakacje z taaką rybą - magazyn 21.30 Fakty 22.00 (WP) Druga biesiada weselna - program artystyczny 23.05 (WP) Jezus z Montrealu (Jesus of Montreal) - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 1990, reż. Denys Arcand, wyk. Lothaire Bluteau, Catherine Wilkening, Johanne-Marie Tremblay, Denys Arcand (120 min) 01.05 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Wakacyjna muzyka na dzień dobry 07.45 Lato z radiem i Polsatem 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (79) - serial animowany 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (120) - telenowela, Brazylia 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (772) - telenowela, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Przyjaciele (Friends) (38) - serial komediowy, USA 1994 11.00 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (24) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 12.00 T. J. Hooker (22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982-86 13.00 Disco Polo Live (182) - program muzyczny 14.00 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (57) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997 15.00 Życie jak poker (58) - telenowela, Polska 15.30 Johnny Bravo (10) - serial animowany, USA 1997-98 (25 min) 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Skrzydła (164) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Webster (140) - serial komediowy, USA 1983-87 17.15 Allo, Allo (69) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92 17.50 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (25) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (58) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997 20.00 Śmierć po zmroku (Dead by Sunset Night) (3/4) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Lot 174 (Freefall: Flight 174) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 22.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.55 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Miodowe lata (odcinek specjalny) - serial komediowy, Polska 00.05 Statek widmo (Death Ship) - horror, USA 1980 01.50 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Ibisekcja - talk show 07.15 Latarnia Solusia (33) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Pinokio (46) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Piotruś Pan (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Iron man (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Szkoła złamanych serc (174) - serial dla młodzieży 09.30 W naszym kręgu (64) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 10.00 Rosalinda (11) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.50 Maria de Nadie (87) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.40 Cristina (38) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Rozmowy o północy (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.20 Telesklep 13.45 Latarnia Solusia (33) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.10 Pinokio (46) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.35 Piotruś Pan (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.00 Iron man (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.25 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 16.25 Dziedziczka (17) - serial sensacyjny, Meksyk 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Rosalinda (12) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina (39) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Konkurs (The Competition) - film obyczajowy, USA 1980, reż. Joel Oliansky, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Lee Remick, Amy Irving, Sam Wanamaker (135 min) 22.45 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 23.15 TVN Fakty 23.20 Pogoda 23.25 Jedwabne pończoszki (30) - serial sensacyjny, USA 00.20 Drew Carey Show (32) - serial komediowy, USA 00.50 W kręgu podejrzeń (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.10 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 03.10 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 08.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera (38) - serial animowany 08.30 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 08.45 Nasze lato 09.00 Życie na krawędzi - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.30 W kręgu mody - magazyn mody 10.00 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (53) - serial, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 10.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita Mentira) (46) - serial, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 11.30 Peter Gunn - serial kryminalny, USA 1962, reż. Alan Crosland, wyk. Craiog Stevens, Lola Albright, Hershel Bernardi 12.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.00 Rozmowy o życiu - talk show 13.30 Muzyczna farma - program muzyczny 13.55 Szczęśliwa Ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 14.00 Peter Gunn - serial kryminalny, USA 1962, reż. Alan Crosland, wyk. Craiog Stevens, Lola Albright, Hershel Bernardi 14.30 Nasze auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Przygody Tomka Sawyera (39) - serial animowany 15.30 Życie na krawędzi - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 16.00 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 16.15 W kręgu mody - magazyn mody 16.45 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (54) - serial, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 17.30 Nasze lato 17.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita Mentira) (47) - serial, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 18.35 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 20.55 Columbo - serial kryminalny 22.15 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 22.45 Nasze wiadomości 23.05 Jednostka specjalna (Total Force) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Steven Kaman, wyk. Timothy Bottoms, Frank Stallone, Calista Carradine (100 min) 00.45 Adax Techno Party 01.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Wspólnota w kulturze: Czesław Słania - Ręka i oko - reportaż Elżbiety Sitek i Stanisława Kubiaka (powt.) 08.00 Bobaskowo (11/13) - serial animowany (powt.) 08.25 Małe musicale: Niespodzianki dinozaura - program dla dzieci (powt.) 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Pomnik życia - film dokumentalny Barbary Gorgol (powt.) 09.30 Wczesne dramaty: Pogrzeb świerszcza - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Wojciech Fiwek, wyk. Maciej Tomczak, Joanna Jędryka, Tadeusz Borowski, Magda Alwasiak (81 min) (powt.) 10.50 Piosenki z autografem: Katarzyna Gaertner (1) (powt.) 11.35 W rajskim ogrodzie: Róże Alzacji - program Wojciecha Popkiewicza 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Małe ojczyzny: Mennonici na Żuławach - film dokumentalny Kazimierza Korytkowskiego (powt.) 12.25 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum - reportaż Andrzeja Germana 12.40 Na skrzydłach Ikara: Orle gniazdo - program Zbigniewa Białoszewskiego i Lecha Mleczki (powt.) 13.00 Rodzina Kanderów (9/12): Pociąg z Frankfurtu. Rok 1966 - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski (powt.) 14.00 Zaproszenie: Wiej nas wietrze mazurski - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 14.20 Dwa koty i pies (6/24): Dyliżans - serial animowany 14.30 Panorama 14.50 Omówienie programu dnia 15.00 Barbara i Jan (2/7): Główna wygrana - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1964, reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Janina Traczykówna, Jan Kobuszewski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Teresa Lipowska (27 min) 15.30 Gawędy historyczne: Nocny strażnik magnackiej rezydencji - program artystyczny Beaty Szuszwedyk 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Bobaskowo (12/13) - serial animowany 16.35 W krainie władcy smoków (20/26) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Lauren Hewett, Ryan Kwanten, Leonard Fung, Heather Mitchell (25 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Małe ojczyzny: Inny świat - film dokumentalny Ireny Groblewskiej 17.40 Jeden na jeden - program Włodzimierza Szaranowicza 18.05 Niewdzięczność - film obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Zbigniew Kamiński, wyk. Antonina Gordon-Górecka, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Urszula Modrzyńska (45 min) 18.55 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna: Atrakcyjna końcówka - ów - program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Stecewicza 19.10 Teledyski na życzenie 19.20 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Sport 20.05 TEATR NA WAKACJE: Upiór w kuchni - sztuka Patricka G. Clarka, Polska 1993, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Irena Kwiatkowska, Hanna Śleszyńska, Leonard Pietraszak, Stanisław Brudny (83 min) 21.15 Mistrzowie: Aleksander Jackowski - Jacek - program Hanny Kramarczuk 21.45 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.20 Z miast i miasteczek: Puck 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Od Bacha do Beatlesów: Przeboje Straussów gra Wiener Johann Strauss Orchester pod dyrekcją Franza Bauer-Theussla - koncert (stereo) 23.25 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 00.10 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.25 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.30 W labiryncie (51): Święta - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (26 min) 00.55 Małe ojczyzny: Inny świat - film dokumentalny Ireny Groblewskiej (powt.) 01.20 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 TEATR NA WAKACJE: Upiór w kuchni - sztuka Patricka G. Clarka, Polska 1993, reż. Janusz Majewski (powt.) 03.10 Mistrzowie: Aleksander Jackowski - Jacek - program Hanny Kramarczuk (powt.) 03.40 Z miast i miasteczek: Puck 03.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 Niewdzięczność - film obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Zbigniew Kamiński, wyk. Antonina Gordon-Górecka, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Urszula Modrzyńska (45 min) (powt.) 05.50 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny (powt.) 06.05 Barbara i Jan (2/7): Główna wygrana - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1964, reż. Jerzy Ziarnik (powt.) 06.35 Jeden na jeden - program Włodzimierza Szaranowicza (powt.) Canal + 07.00 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 07.10 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.50 Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Kumple 2 - serial animowany 08.30 (K) 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy 09.00 (K) Na samym dnie (The Underneath) - film kryminalny, USA 199, reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. Peter Gallagher, Alison Elliot (95 min) 10.35 (K) Deser: Powrót do Glennascault - film krótkometrażowy 11.05 (K) Pani minister tańczy - komedia muzyczna, Polska 1937, reż. Juliusz Gardon, wyk. Tola Mankiewiczówna, Aleksander Żabczyński, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska (83 min) 12.30 (K) Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 (K) Szczepan i Irenka: Marsz kiszek - serial animowany 13.30 (K) Ostatni smok (Dragonheart) - baśń filmowa, USA 1996, reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Dennis Quaid, David Thewlis, Pete Postlethwaite, Diana Meyer (99 min) 15.10 (K) Tajemnice morskich głębin - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 15.40 (K) Babe - świnka z klasą (Babe) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1995, reż. Chris Noonan, wyk. James Cromwell, Magda Szubański (88 min) 17.10 (K) Szaleni Wikingowie - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Kaskaderzy - serial dokumentalny, USA 1997 19.15 Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1998 20.00 (K) Wybawcy - ocalenie (Rescuers. Stories of Courage - 2 Copules) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Tim Hunter/Lynne Littman, wyk. Linda Hamilton, Alfred Molina, Martin Donovan, Dana Delany (105 min) 21.50 (K) Czarny Sekret FBI (The Assasination File) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. John Harrison, wyk. Sherilyn Fenn, Tom Verica, Dan Butler (101 min) 23.35 (K) Przetrwać huragany (Grace of My Heart) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Alison Anders, wyk. Illeana Douglas, John Turturro, Christina Pickels (111 min) 01.30 (K) Hoodlum - Gangster (Hoodlum) - film kryminalny, USA 1997, reż. Bill Duke, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Tim Roth, Andy Garcia (125 min) 03.40 (K) Brat - film obyczajowy, Rosja 1997, reż. Alexei Balabanov, wyk. Sergei Bodrow, Victor Sukhorukov, Svetlana Pismitchenko (95 min) 05.20 (K) Spiceworld - komedia, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Bob Spiers, wyk. Victoria Adams, Emma Burton, Melanie Chisholm, Geri Halliwell (91 min) TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Zaczarowany ołówek - serial animowany 07.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 10.00 Uczelnia drugiej szansy - program edukacyjny 10.30 Mecenat artystyczny - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 11.00 Lato z TMT - reportaże 11.30 Filmy animowane 12.30 Czas na Zoo - serial przyrodniczy, Polska 1999 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Korsarze - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1996 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 Lato z TMT - reportaże 15.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Wyspa skarbów - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996 16.30 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.45 Filmowa kronika Niemiec - magazyn 18.00 Pod słońcem Afryki - serial przyrodniczy, USA 1998 18.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 20.30 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.00 Lato z TMT - reportaże 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Prawie w ciąży (Almost Pregnant) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Michael DeLuise, wyk. Tanya Roberts, Jeff Conaway, John Calvin, Joan Severance (96 min) 23.00 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Handlarze wojny (Merchants of War) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Peter M. Mackenzie, wyk. Asher Brauner, Jesse Vint, Bonnie Beck, Eric Weston (85 min) Pro 7 05.40 taff (powt.) 06.00 SAM (powt.) 06.30 Rugrats - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.15 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 07.40 I wszyscy razem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.05 Kto tu rządzi? - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 08.35 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 09.05 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.40 Kindnapping Mom & Dad - komedia, Niemcy 1998 (powt.) 11.30 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.30 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 13.30 SAM - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1990 17.55 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 W krzywym zwierciadle - Wakacje (National Lampoon's Vacation) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Harold Ramis, wyk. Chevy Chase, Christie Brinkley, Beverly D'Angelo (100 min) 22.15 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 23.20 Wielki szwindel (Felony) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. David A. Prior, wyk. Jeffrey Combs, David Warner, Ashley Laurence (93 min) 00.55 Spenser: For Hire - serial kryminalny, USA 1985 01.50 Reporterzy (powt.) 02.55 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 03.55 Andreas Türck (powt.) 04.45 Nicole (powt.) Rtl 2 05.25 - 08.00 Seriale animowane 08.00 Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 08.55 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF, USA 1997 (powt.) 09.50 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 10.20 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 10.50 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 11.20 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 11.50 - 15.30 Seriale animowane 15.30 Boogies Diner - serial komediowy, USA 1993 16.00 California Dreams - serial komediowy, USA 1992 16.30 Kirk - serial komediowy, USA 1995 17.00 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.30 Łut szczęścia - teleturniej 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1996 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Moment Of Truth: Murder Or Memory - thriller, USA 1994, reż. USA 1994, wyk. Michael Brandon, Karl David-Djerf, Karen Austin, Conor o'Farrell (95 min) 22.10 Redakcja - magazyn reporterów 23.15 Go Deep - film erotyczny, USA 1990, reż. Alex de Renzy, wyk. Lynn LeMay, Victoria Paris, Marc Wallice, Eric Price (85 min) 00.35 Electric Blue - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.20 Duckman - serial komediowy, USA 1994/95 02.20 Law And Order - serial kryminalny, USA 1990/95 04.15 Russ Abbot Show - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1991/92